


Trick In A Treat

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self: Never leave leftover chocolate where it can be accessed by Vulcans. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick In A Treat

It is commonly accepted that Vulcans are logical beings and that the shy away from the expression of emotions. It is also commonly accepted that half-Vulcans will follow Vulcan teachings and when called out at expressing an emotion that they will deny it vehemently, and violence may or may not be involved. On the Enterprise, it is common knowledge that the Captain is the one person who has successfully driven said half-Vulcan to abandon said philosophies, and give an emotional response. The results were not favorable. Now, knowing all of that should solidify the fact that the half-Vulcan on the Enterprise presented himself as a full Vulcan complete with emotional suppression and a sense of superiority to other beings. As such the sight that met Jim Kirk when he walked out of his shower was both a shock, and yet completely predictable.

Spock was lying on the floor of his living room staring at the ceiling, or it appeared that he was looking at the ceiling. Now normally this would be amusing, but Kirk wasn't quite ready to deal with odd problems clad only in a towel. However, seeing as the "problem" didn't appear to be fixing itself, he decided that it would be best to just get it over with now.

"Why are you on the floor Spock?"

"It would appear that the world is spinning."

"And why is the world spinning?"

"Because of the chocolate."

"The chocolate made the world spin?"

"Yes Captain."

"Jim."

"Yes Jim."

Somehow that didn't seem believable. Alright, Spock had been fine when he had gone to take a shower. What could have happened between now and then?

Glancing around his room, he spotted the empty bag of old Halloween candy that he had taken out the day before. Although not as popular amongst children as it was in the 21st century, celebrating Halloween was still relatively common in the US, and since the last shore leave had taken place before Halloween Kirk had helped himself to some of the large bags of candy that were sold. Now at least Bones couldn't restrict his replicating privileges; it wasn't as if he didn't work it off anyway.

"Spock did you eat all of the candy?" The silence that followed was very telling. Sighing Kirk leaned over to look his first officer in the face. Direct eye contact might help.

"Did you eat all of the candy?"

"Yes. Are you aware that your eyes are a startling shade of blue and that according to your current emotional state, the depth of the color changes?"

That caused him to pause. He may be wrong but he was pretty sure that Spock had just called his eyes…pretty.

"No I was not, but thank you for informing me."

"It is my duty as first officer to make you aware of many things. I was merely doing my duty." Somehow Kirk felt that calling the Captain pretty was not in Spock's job description.

"Why are you wearing no clothes?"

"Because my first order of business is to find out why you are on my floor and how you ended up there."

"I am here because of the candy. It was chocolate. Did you know that chocolate is very good? I was very pleased with it, but then there was no more. That was when the room began to spin, it got very hot, and there are two of you."

"I think that you're drunk."

"Inebriated. Were you aware that Vulcans have a very high tolerance for alcohol and as such drinking has no effect on us?"

"Yes, yes I can believe that. I want you to stay there and let me get dressed. Then we are going to call Bones, and hopefully he can help you out."

"That would be agreeable."

"Alright."

Quickly walking into his bedroom, he shed his towel and pulled on come clothes.

"You have a very well proportioned body. As far as male humans go, you make a very fine specimen."

Sure enough when he turned around Spock had tipped his head back and was watching him from the other room. Blushing furiously he stepped behind the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk any more. You are going to regret what you are saying now when you become you again."

"One could argue that since I am the same person, I could never become someone else."

"Tell that to the alternate you."

Finished dressing he reentered the room. Quickly calling Bones and explaining that yes Spock was drunk, no he didn't cause it, and no Bones couldn't take pictures took a minute.

"Are you upset with me Jim?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I consumed all of your confections."

"Well I did tell you help yourself. There was no set limit."

"It was very rude of me. I would understand if you were upset."

"I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the chocolate."

After several moments of silence his door chimed. Thank god. Opening it he ushered Bones in.

"You have to fix him. He doesn't know what he is saying, and I'm not sure how he got like this."

"Your English could use some work."

"Now is not the time to be commenting on how I speak."

"Jim did you know that your voice is pitched so that you can easily lower it to what humans term to be a 'bedroom voice.'"

"You have to fix him."

Once McCoy heard that he couldn't stop laughing. "I kind of like him like this. Much less reserved and he makes you all flustered. Kind of like a girl."

"McCoy you have to do something."

"Alright. What was the last thing that he ate?"

"A bag of chocolate."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Chocolate is Vulcan tequila. Couple sips, or pieces as the case may be, and they are gone. The only difference is that they want more and more. I can give him something to get it out of his system. Sit him up will you."

That of course turned out to be a very bad idea. In trying to get Spock to sit up and stop sniffing him (apparently the scent of his soap was very appealing) he managed to jostle him just enough to make him quite nauseous followed by him vomiting. All over Jim. And on the floor. Twice.

Of course once Spock did vomit he passed out. Now it might appear that Spock didn't weigh much because of how thin he is, but that is all a lie. All that it means is that he is very compact. After dragging Spock onto his bed he sighed.

"Now what?"

"When he wakes up he'll be good as new although there will be the usual hangover suspects. I'll send someone down with a hypo to counteract that though. No need to make him suffer, although I am tempted let me tell you."

"You mean all I can do is wait for him to wake-up?"

"Yup." With that Bones left, leaving Jim to clean both himself and floor up. Sure enough though, someone came by an hour later to deliver the magical hypo that Jim was quite familiar with.

After placing that on the table beside his bed he settled onto his couch for the long wait he knew was ahead of him. After several hours of reading though, he fell asleep.

Several hours later, he was woken up by a low groan and the thump of feet being dropped to the floor. Getting up he stretched and walked back into his bedroom.

"It would appear that I am ill."

"That would be a hangover. One which I must admit I am slightly responsible for." He walked over to the table, grabbed the hypo, and gently pressed it into his First Officers neck. The relief was evident immediately.

"I must apologize. I recall becoming sick on your floor and your person."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure that I've gotten sick on you at least once during our time together."

"Those times were not the result of intoxication, but of concussions and poisonings. Those are excusable."

"Really Spock. I don't care, I mean sure it was gross, but you didn't do it on purpose and it was going to happen anyway. Let's just put it behind us, and forget that this ever happened. Or try anyway. I'm pretty sure that Bones won't let this go."

"Dr. McCoy was present?"

"You bet it. I didn't know what to do with you. For all I knew you had had a stroke or something, and it affected the way that you acted."

"I commend your thinking in that case." It was silent for a moment. "If you do not mind I wish to return to my own room. Despite being relieved of the symptoms of my actions I wish to refresh my person. It would appear that sleeping in ones clothes after having been sick is not a pleasant experience."

"Of course."

Jim walked him to the door, and saw Spock out before calling out.

"Hey Spock."

"Yes Captain."

"You should know that you snore when you sleep." And with that Kirk closed the door.


End file.
